Partners
by lil-baby-blue1
Summary: The glee kids are faced with a new challenge. Parenthood. Mainly Puckelberry but others implied.
1. Partner

~~No..I don't own Glee. I wish. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Parenthood

Teacher POV

"I am going to begin to sort you into partners of the opposite sex. This person will be the equivalent of your husband or wife." I said and listened to the few groans, snickers, and snide remarks. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my chart.

"What are we in partners for teach?" Matt piped up.

"Very good question Matt. You and your partner will be taking care of this."I said and put a box onto the front table.

"A box?"Rachel questioned.

"Ah but it is what is in the box."I said and smiled. I removed the top and reached in and brought it out and held it up. "This is your baby. You will take care of it."I said and smiled at the shocked faces.

"This baby will cry. Need to be fed, and changed. One partner will take it everywhere with you at all times. It is not something to be put into the closet in hopes it will disappear. Treat this baby as if it was living."I explained.

"Do we pick our partners or can we be single parents" Rachel asked.

"No to both. There are equal male and female students in this class and I will pick partners."

"This is bull teach. Some of us have lives."Puck said.

"Cheerios." Santana named.

"Football." Mike.

"Fight club."Puck

"Dance lessons and Glee of course.."Rachel started.

"You wont if you become parents. Your life is your baby." I interrupted.

"Get with your partner Once I tell you."I said.

" Mackenna and Abraham, Makenzie and Kenith, Santana and Matt, Brittany and Mike, Finn and Quinn, Artie and Tina, Louis and Anna, Jasmine and Tom, Jacob and Lynn, Puck and Rachel, and Michelle and Michael." I named.

"Um, Mrs. Smith. May I have a different partner. Being paired with Puck is less than satisfactory." Rachel protested.

"Yeah well your no peach either."Puck muttered.

"Rachel I'm surprised at you, you should want to help your fellow Glee member. And the answer is no. The partners are finalized and I will not be grading separately. Your grade will be completely dependant on your partner. So I suggest you get along." I said and started handing out the fake birth certificates. "Each of you name your child and sign the paper. I will give you your baby and supplies when you turn in the certificates and you are free to go for the day to schedule arrangements."


	2. Little Girl

Aww…thanks everyone for the reviews and alerts!! Doing good for my first story! Thanks for the reviews and more are very welcome!!!!

~Caden~

Puck POV

"What do want to name it?"I grumbled.

"Her _Puck_." Rachel said as she opened the box and lifted the doll out of the box.

"Whatever. How about Leah or Abigail?" I suggested.

"During my extensive search of Hebrew names, I have found that those two are the most common. Besides, isn't your sister Leah?"Rachel asked as she began dressing the doll.

"How about Shayne?"I said.

"Shayne, typically a boy name but it could go either way. Meaning beautiful. I love it. Shayne Abigail."Rachel said.

"Whatever Berry, it's a doll. Nothing beautiful about it."

"Not true Puck. This is our child."she protested,

I rolled my eyes as I wrote down the name and ours. I handed the sheet to the teacher and she handed us a diaper bag. I trudged back to our table and sat back down.

"Now, these babies are not to be left alone for any reason. No babysitters unless you have my absolute permission. Between the two of you, there shouldn't be a need for one. I will also give you a small log book, when it cries for any reason; write down the time it started and the time it finished and what you were doing at the time. You will have to keep the key in the back until it coos." The teacher called out.

"There is a key that I am about to give each of you. They are not to be taken off." she said and held up these hospital bracelets with a little key attached. I held out my arm as she passed by me to attach it.

"Now at the end of the day, I will activate all of the babies. I have spoken to all the teachers and they will understand if you must temporarily leave class to take care of the baby. On the piece of paper on the box, please write both of your names down and I will make a pass for all of you to get you baby after school."The teacher said. I rolled my eyes and pocketed the pass. Already the bracelet was bugging me.

"Do you want to meet somewhere before we pick her up or would you rather just meet up here?"Rachel asked.

"Just at your locker Berry."I said. The bell rang and I hurried out with Mike and Matt. This was going to be a long ten days.

I had to this in high school and it sucked so bad!!!!! Let me know what you think!

~~Caden Marie~~


	3. Fun Times

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry it took me so long to post, been busy with schoolwork *ugh*. I'll try to keep updating the story every night.

Caden Marie

~Rachel POV

_Where is he? Of course, he would be late. But not almost ten minutes! If he kept this up then we will be late to glee and ruin me._ Suddenly I heard steps coming down the hall and I quic kly turned around and saw Noah smirking at me.

"We're late." I said and grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the classroom. Surprisingly he didn't jerk out of my grasp and followed me.

"Chillax Berry, we'll be fine." he said.

"At least try to use real words when speaking to me."I snapped and went into the class. The teacher handed me Shayne and Noah the bag.

"Now! Remember, these are your children. They are not to be left alone! They sleep with you, go to the bathroom with you, eat with you. For the next ten days, you will be parents." the teacher shouted over the noise. Puck rolled his eyes. I heard crying and I looked around. _Poor Quinn_ I thought as she struggled to get the key in the back. She made the mistake of letting go too early and it started crying again.

"You have to keep it in there until it makes a cooing noise."The teacher reminded her. Finn took the baby and put in his key and held it in while Quinn gathered up the bag and wrote down the time. The teacher nodded. "Very good Quinn. Remember to put how long it took it to stop crying."

"Come on Berry."Noah grumbled and led me out of the room. We walked together to the Glee room ad sat next to each other.

"This is going to be an interesting ten days guys. All that I ask is that if the baby starts crying, you take it out into the Hall."Mr. Shue said and laughed at us. As if on cue, Shayne started crying. I must have turned beat red as I scrambled out of the room and held the key in. Puck came out about five minutes later.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"She didn't coo yet."I said. He muttered something under his breath.

"How are we going to do this Berry?"he asked.

"Well, during school we will switch in between periods. My fathers have an older car seat that I used for my dolls as a child so we could use that. I can take her some with me tonight."I suggested.

"That's cool." He said and shrugged. Just then Tina hurried out with her baby.

"This is going to be torture." Tina said and started bouncing the baby.

"That isn't going to help."Puck pointed out.

"Yeah, well, it makes me feel better." She defended.

_I think everyone was right. It is going to be a fun ten days. _I thought as Kurt rushed past us with his baby.


	4. Night One

-Night One-

"Shh, don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm right here."I tried to get her to stop. This was the third time she woke me up. And each time I had to hold the key in for 20 minutes. It took all my will power not to call Noah and beg him to take her away.

"Shayne..shh."I said and held the key in. I thanked God that my fathers were away on a conference. I heard a tapping on the window and I swung around. All I saw was a pair of eyes looking back at me. The figure seemed to fill up the whole window. I screamed and fell of my bed flat on my back. My hand slipped off the key and the crying started all over again. I sat up and looked at the window again and saw Noah laughing.

"What are you doing you lunatic?"I said.

"Evidently scaring the living shit out of you." he said and climbed into the window. He put his key in and held Shayne.

"I mean what are you doing outside, well, inside my house?"I snapped.

"I thought I would come over and see how you and Shayne were doing. I knocked but I guess you didn't hear me. Then I heard her crying so I climbed the tree."he said and laughed some more.

"I don't usually get visitors at my window."I said and sat on the bed.

"How long you been up?"he asked when Shayne finally cooed and put her back into the seat.

"This last time or all together?"I asked.

"All." He said.

"At least an hour."I said and laid back on the bed. He came and sat beside me.

"Your dads aren't home are they? Because your one dad could fuc"he started.

"No. And quit cussing around the baby."I said and pushed him on the shoulder.

"It's not like it can hear me Berry."he said and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well."I said and laughed. "Are you hungry or want some coffee. It's almost time for me to get up anyway."I asked.

"Sure Berry."he said and shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed Shayne and I grabbed one of my hoodies and pulled it on as I left the room.

AN: I can do Rachel talk so I made her into a normal teen…kinda…SORRY! -Caden _


	5. Breakfast Time

AN:? I meant I CANT talk Rachel…lol..enjoy!!!

-Caden

Puck POV

_Now this is weird. Here I am, sitting with a baby doll, at Rachel Berry's house, eating. Eating breakfast! What's wrong with me?! _

She handed me a plate full of eggs and bacon with some toast.

"Thanks Berry."I said

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to call me Rachel. It is my name. Say it with me. Rrr-aaa—yy-cc-hh.."she started.

"I know you name."I snapped.

"Then why don't you call me by it?"she said.

"Too many Rachels, no Berrys."I said and shoved my mouth full of toast.

"Oh. Makes sense. I guess."she said. The rest of the breakfast went quickly and silently. I looked at a clock, 7 in the morning…god I should be in bed. I picked up her dish and mine and rinsed them in the sink. She ran upstairs and changed for school. She came down wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It is still a shock to see her not wearing her old skirts and knee high socks.

"Well come on Berry, I'll take you to school."I said and pulled on my jacket. Just then, Shayne started crying. Rachel came over and put her key in. I put the bag in the seat and grabbed her bright pink bag and headed to the door. I heard the baby coo.

"Well that's the shortest time yet." She muttered and closed the door behind her.

"What do you have first?"she asked and put the doll in the seat in between us.

"History."I said.

"I have biology. Would you mind taking her for first?"she asked.

"That's fine. When's your free period?"I asked.

"Third. Before lunch."she said as I pulled into the lot.

"Mine too. Meet in the auditorium?" I asked.

"That's fine."she said.

"Alright Berry, See you at the locker."I said, grabbed Shayne, and headed up the lot into school. One down, nine more to go.


	6. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!  
Sorry guys, I might not post for a couple days. I'm sicker than a dog. So…it might be a few days but more Partners is going to come!! Keep reviewing and ideas are welcome if you have any!

Caden


	7. Disney?

Rachel POV

"Hey Rachel, are you going to the game Friday?" Tina asked.

"Probably not. Why?"I asked

"Well, all the "mothers" are going. We thought we would invite you." she said.

"You're not going?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know."I said.

"Well, in case you do, here." she said and handed me a little red one-sie with Baby Puckerman written on the front and the number 20 on the back with white puffy paint.

"This is so cute!"I squealed.

"What's cute?"Noah said and plopped in the seat next to me. I turned and smiled as I showed him the back and front.

"That's cool. So you're coming to the game?"he said.

"Do you want me to be there?"I asked.

"Why not?"he said and shrugged.

"Sure. I'll be there."I said and laughed. This would be my first game.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at five." he said and Mr. Shue came in.

"So! How's parenthood?"he laughed and rubbed his hands together. Everyone groaned and I laughed.

"Well, to be positive role models, everyone is to think of a song to perform next time from an animated movie."he said.

"Disney movies Mr. Shue?" Mercedes asked.

"Doesn't have to be. Just any animated movie." he said.

"Will we be performing for the group then?"I asked.

"Yes."he said. I already had the perfect song.

"So, think of your songs. You guys are dismissed for today."he said and walked to the piano. Everypone started talking about ideas.

"Wanna go for a milkshake with us Berry?" Noah asked me.

"Sure."I said and grabbed the seat. He grabbed his bag and mine and held out his arm. I smiled and looped mine into his.

AN: Thank you everyone. I had this idea and I thought you guys might like it! I'm actually feeling much better but we wil see what happens. Thanks everyone!

-Caden


	8. Milkshakes and Fries

Guys, I'm so sorry its been so long!! Thanks for reviewing!!!! Keep it going.

-Caden

Rachel POV

"Ready, Berry?" Noah asked as I walked up to my locker, he walked up to me and grabbed my books.

"Sure Noah."I said and gathered my books. He grabbed the seat and I looped my arm with his and we walked to the truck. Surprisingly he opened the door for me. I smiled and took the seat from him.

"So do you have to stop at home or anything?"he asked as he started the truck.

"No, I'm good."I said and laughed. He headed to the diner. Again he opened my door for me and held the door open. AS soon as we walked in the hostess gave me a strange look. I almost laughed when she saw the face. Matt, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Finn were already there. Noah led me to the table.

"Did you guys order?" he asked.

"Not yet." Quinn said and I could see she had the key in the back.

"We're waiting for everyone. Who just pulled up now." Brittany said and pointed outside at Kurt and everyone. They all piled in and pulled tables and chairs up. Instant chaos seemed to happen. The waitress came over and took our orders. We all seemed to talk at once. It was great. This was the first time I was included in a group with them. Ever since Puck and I dated, things changed. Since I no longer got slushie facials, everyone hung out with me more. I wasn't the plague everyone avoided. I had friends.

"So Rach, what song are you doing?"Santana asked as she pulled a fry off my plate and stuck it in her mouth.

"It's a surprise."I said and laughed.

"Not even a hint?"Artie joked.

"It's not a Disney movie, technically."I said and took a drink of my milk shake.

"Thanks helpful."Noah said and grabbed my shake.

"What's wrong with your shake?"I asked as he took a drink from it.

"Yours is chocolate." he shrugged.

"Whatever."I said and grabbed the now crying Shayne. He wrote down the time. Later he drove me home and walked me up to the door.

"Night Rach."he said and walked back to the truck and drove away,


	9. Operation PB

Quinn POV

"Oh my god did you see Puck and Rachel together?"I asked Finn.

"Huh?"He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"They were sharing milkshakes, fries, he had his arm on her chair Finn."I said.

"So?"he said.

"So…it's not over between them. I bet they get back together."I said. I grabbed my phone and started dialing.

"Kurt, we have an emergency."I said.

"If this is about our very own Rachel and tall, dark, and broody, I have a plan."he said.

"Spill."I demanded. The next hour we spent going over operation Puckleberry.

Short, I know.

Caden


	10. Reflection

I'm sorry you guys!!! I just got back from the hospital this morning with a 9 pound 11 ounces little bundle of fun in a pink blanket… Chloe Michelle…love her to death! But here we are…and I might do two tonight just for those who waited so patiently!!! Thanks your guys!

~Caden Marie

Quinn POV

"Alright guys. I can't wait to hear what you picked. Who wants to go first?" Shue asked. I raised my hand, surprising myself. I walked to the piano where Rachel set her I Home and plugged mine in. I searched the song and pressed play.

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?

I was almost crying when I finished. I knew Rachel was and I swear I saw Kurt dabbing. I smiled a little and walked to my chair. I grabbed Faith (Baby) and held my key in for Finn as he walked u[p and did a hilarious impression of I wanna be like you from Jungle Book with Matt and Mike doing background for him. It was nice to see him loosen up. I smiled and held my hand out to him and linked fingers with him. I was pretty interested to see what Rachel and Puck were going to do.

Like it????????? Lemme know!

Caden


	11. Disney

Thank you all so much! And as requested, I will try to write longer chapters…and more frequently! No promises with a new born and class..but I will try.

-Caden

Puck POV

I was surprised how Shues newest challenge wasn't so boring or embarrassing. It was pretty funny to watch Kurt sing Some Day my prince will Come though. Now it was my turn.

There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide (AN: HAHA!!!)  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known

I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears

Everyone clapped and laughed. I bowed, hey, it was my favorite movie. I plopped down in my chair as Rachel smiled at me and stood up and walked to the piano and put her song on.

Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things i almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses dance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory  
Far away  
Long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory  
Far away long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

"Great everyone!"Mr. Shue said.

"Mr Shue. A couple of us did another song."Quinn said and waved up some people.

"Uh, okay."he said. She, Kurt, Santana, and Britney were up there. Quinn pushed play.

_Quinn __**All **_(, when I hear it I see Quinn kinda dancing around Puck and Rachel. Just think about Operation Puckelberry..haha.)

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl._

_**Yes, you want her**_  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

_**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**_

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
_**  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame**_  
_**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

-AN: alright, this one isn't so long. Sorry!! -Caden


	12. Friday

Rachel POV ( FRIDAY)

This week has been amazing. Puck and I have grown really close. Yes, Puck. I have really grown tired of trying to get him to stop calling himself that, but whatever. Atleast he doesn't call me Berry anymore. He was almost here every night watching movies with Shayne and I.

I just don't get Quinn's fascination with giving me a makeover. I think I look just fine now that I have only two, count them, two skirts. But here she and Kurt are, throwing my clothes around. This would be my first football game.

"My dear, you cannot just wear any old outfit. It has to look cute" Quinn said. I rolled my eyes.

"Quinn, its just a football game. How cute do I haveta look?"I said.

"Oh no. I might just die. Appearance is everything."Kurt said.

"How bout these jeans?"she asked. I knew she wasn't talking to me, why should I have any choice in the matter?

"Perfect." I winced as he threw me the old faded and holey jeans. I loved them so I was just waiting for them to yank them back. They also handed me a white tank top and a white zip hoodie. I pulled them on and waited for disapproval.

"Now, hair and makeup." Right then Shayne began to cry. I grabbed her and put the key in. While I was, they began pulling my hair in every which direction and curling it just to straighten it out again. Kurt fussed over my eyeliner while Quinn insisted on painting my nails. Bright red none the less. Then Kurt painted a red on my lips. I admit, when I looked in the mirror, I looked good. It was simple. I put the little onesie with Puck's number on the back on Shayne and put her in the seat.

"I like it. Cute and simple." Kurt said.

"Can we go now?"I asked.

"Anxious?" Kurt asked and grabbed his keys.

"No."I said and smiled and hid my face.

"Liar." Quinn said and liked our arms together. I laughed and followed Kurt out. I called out goodbyes to my fathers and off we were.

Kurt drove us to school, and already there were a lot of car there. We walked up to the bleachers and found where the rest of the glee parents were. I found myself situated between Quinn and Kurt, very weird. They started babbling on about something or other as the other team came bursting on the field. Then I could hear our band starting to play as it marched onto the field followed by the color guard. They started playing the school song and we all stop up clapping and singing along as the players rushed on field. I spotted where Puck was and desperately tried to get his attention. Finally he looked at the stands and I stood there waving and smiling. I think he saw me, all he did was a little smile and wave as he put the helmet on. All the Cherrios were circling around the microphone as they sang the national anthem. I winced as one of them hit the wrong key. Oh well.

_Two Hours later_

I have never seen such a tug of war in a football game. The score was zero zero, everytime one team would almost make it, they were tackled or something and lose the ball. Now we were down to the last 2 minutes and they had the ball. My palms were sweating as the ball was played. Quinn put her hand on my leg to get me to stop bouncing it. Somehow Mike got a hold of the ball and ran it to our 40 yard line. 1 minute left and I started chewing on my lips as Puck and the others jogged on field. Quinn started pulling me out of my seat and down the bleachers right as Finn threw a long pass down field right into Pucks hands. I stopped and started cheering for him as he got closer and closer to the end field. The bleachers erupted as Puck scored the first and only touchdown of the game.

Glee parents in tow, we all waited at the steps that would lead us onto the field as the new kicker was getting ready to kick, and he did it! We actually won a game. Quinn and I bounced around and ran down the steps to the field. She ran right to Finn and I looked around for Puck but didn't see him. I saw Brittany and Mike though so I went and congratulated them and still looked around for Puck. Still no sign. I just kind of stood there, searching the crowd for the one football player I haven't seen yet. I shrieked and almost dropped the seat as someone picked me up from behind.

"Have fun?"I heard. That wasn't Puck, that was Finn. I laughed and hugged him and congratulated him before he was pulled away by Quinn. My smiled faded as I found myself alone again. Untill I heard a familiar voice.

"How was it?"he asked. Helmet in hand and sweaty. I laughed and jumped into his arm.

"You guys were wonderful!" I told him. He put on one of those smiles. Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, and I was melting into a big puddle, Thank god he was still holding me up, otherwise I'd be on the field. I heard laughing and clapping. I pulled back from his kiss and slowly turned my head.

"You guys are dead to me if you don't quit it."I said and smiled. Puck laughed and put me on my feet, but didn't let me go. I kept my arms wrapped around him.

"Aw come on Rachie-poo. You know you love us." Quinn teased. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Rachie-poo? Rachie-poo. Quinn you are no longer allowed to have any of my cookies."I said. I saw her face drop. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I turned back to Puck.

"Want to go to the Diner with me?"he asked.

"Sure."I said and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me again. I linked my fingers with him as I grabbed the seat and he started heading off field.

"Wait for me, I'll be back." he said. I nodded. The rest of glee piled into their cars and waved goodbye to me as they headed to the diner. Shayne started crying again so I put my key in and started walking around. Soon, I found myself at his truck. I jumped and sat on the hood and waited for him. Soon he and the guys started walking out. I locked eyes with him as he walked up to me. He wrapped him coat around me. He then took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Ready?"he asked. I nodded and he helped me down and grabbed the seat. He walked over and unlocked my door and helped me in.

When we got to the diner, he came around and opened my door for me. I got out and shut the door and leaned up against the truck and looked up at him. He came over and put his hands on my waist.

"What's up babe?"he asked.

"What does this make us Puck?"I asked.

"Well, together you know?"he asked and scratched the back of his neck.

"As in just you and me?" I asked. I wasn't stupid, I knew what he did around town and school.

"Just you and me Rach. If you want to try again." he said and looked into my eyes. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Now, lets go eat." he said and led me into the diner. Already it was pandemonium. Puck and I slid into a booth with Finn and Quinn. Quinn gave me this look and smiled. I laughed and stole a fry off her plate while Puck ordered enough to feed an army. I swear I saw her and Kurt wink at each other.

-Senior year- Rachel POV

Puck and I have been together for three years now. And we still talk and joke about Shayne. But that project brought us together. It brought us all together. Quinn and I are the best of friends. And Kurt and his new "friend" Brian is constantly coming over every Friday for movie night. And it has become a tradition. Everyone would come to the house and we would all eat dinner and play games. My fathers couldn't be more thrilled. And I was in love.

Puck POV

I was nervous. That doesn't happen. EVER. But I had reason. I was about to take a huge leap. My life would change tonight. Rachel have been together for three years now. And I think its time for a small change. My mama about cried when I told her, and strangely enough, her fathers did too. I held my breath as she walked towards me. And I felt the box with the ring in it burning in my pocket.

-----------------Guys, when I started this story I had all kinds of ideas for it but I just seem to hit a wall. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!! I'll post more stories soon. Thanks and god bless.

_ Caden


End file.
